The Cat and the Nutcracker
by AngelFace273
Summary: Baron receives a new client that reminds him of himself. Part of The Cat Bureau Cases series


This piece has been collecting dust in my story folders for years until I finally managed to rework it. I may write a follow-up piece to this, but I haven't decided yet. Please enjoy!

Cross-posted on AO3 under My0Angel0of0Dreams

* * *

 _If you find yourself troubled by something mysterious, or a problem that's hard to solve, there's a place you can go where you will always find help; you just need to look for it. You see, it is a place that stands alongside time and somewhat outside of it, hidden such that it is in plain sight and buried within a labyrinth. To find it requires a special sort of guide._

 _This place is called The Cat Bureau. Those who wish for aid or advice find their way here, if they can discover the path._

 _It is here that our story begins._

* * *

Baron Humbert von Gikkingen, head of the Cat Bureau, twitched his whiskers as he finished the last of the tea in his cup. It was a decent batch this time, though perhaps a little heavy on the cinnamon for his taste. Perhaps it would be more suited to Haru – picking up his teacup, the cat Creation stood from his armchair and made his way to the stovetop where a kettle was being kept warm. He carefully poured himself another cup of tea, making sure there was still plenty for his human companion.

 _She should be home any moment now,_ he thought, noting the time on the grandfather clock as he pulled out the pot of honey. Hopefully it would balance out the cinnamon a bit.

Suddenly his ears twitched, and light-green eyes darted to the windows at the front of the house. Part of one window was obscured by the bulk of the Cat Bureau's resident guide – Muta liked to take some time at dusk to read the newspaper and enjoy the last of the sunlight before heading inside. If anyone tried to bother him while he read, like now apparently, they would be pointedly ignored.

"Please sir, could you tell me if this is the Cat Bureau?" Baron shook his head at Muta's rudeness as the new client tried in vain to gain the huge cat's attention. _Perhaps one of my "cheesy light shows" is in order,_ Baron mused with a grin. He walked briskly over to the coat rack to grab his things, sending a snap of his fingers toward the door. While he shrugged on his light grey tailcoat and placed his matching top hat smartly between his ginger ears, he heard Muta groan and the client gasp as the windows surrounding the courtyard caught a dying ray of sunlight and bounced it around the Refuge.

Grabbing his cane and positioning himself right in front of the doors, the ginger-and-cream cat couldn't help but feel a little smug. There was a new client to meet, he could divulge some in his flair for the dramatic, and exact a little petty revenge against Muta for his habit of ignoring new guests and dismissing his magical fun. Baron felt all the lights center on the doors in front of him, so he squared his shoulders and gestured for the doors to swing open.

His shoes making a smart _click_ against the pavement as he stepped out of the Bureau, he spotted a young man not much taller than Baron himself, and about as well-dressed. Apart from his size, he appeared to be a normal human man with glossy dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. His lean and muscled form was dressed in military formal wear, and a rapier was strapped to his waist. The new client had a smile and a raised eyebrow on his handsome face, clearly impressed with Baron's display. As he sketched a polite bow, Baron noticed a surprising amount of grace in his every movement. _Built like a dancer and dressed as a soldier,_ he mused.

"Well met, my lord Baron!" the man proclaimed, resting his hand on the pommel of his sword as he straightened. "My name is Prince Nathaniel von Drosselmeier, and if I may say, that was quite an impressive display of magic there."

"Hmph," grumbled Muta from his chair. "I'm impressed anyone still likes Baron's cheesy light show."

"Perhaps if you had invited our guest inside, you might've been spared my light show," Baron admonished lightly. Turning back to the prince, the cat removed his top hat and bowed with it on his heart. "Good evening, your Highness. Welcome to the Cat Bureau." He returned the hat to his head and added "Please excuse Muta, he's just grouchy at the moment. Would you like to come inside for a cup of tea?"

"Gladly, thank you." The prince followed Baron to the open doors, looking around curiously when the Creation bowed him inside.

* * *

Prince Nathaniel sighed into his cup as he took a sip and all but melted into his seat. Baron hid a smile in his own cup – definitely a good batch this time.

"Delicious," he told the cat with a grin. "Though I'll admit that anything that doesn't taste like nuts would be delicious right now."

"von Drosselmeier you said?" asked Baron, starting to put together the pieces. "Then may I assume that you are the Doll Kingdom's Nutcracker Prince?"

"No longer a nutcracker, as you can see." The prince gestured to himself. "With the aid of a young Miss Clara Stahlbaum. And it's concerning her that I've come to ask for your assistance."

"You wish to repay her?" Baron wondered for a moment if he was going to have ward off another kingdom's attempts of gratitude for another unwitting heroine. While the last one had brought him and Haru together, he'd really prefer to not repeat his battle with a magical monarch – especially since he suspected Prince Nathaniel would be a much more difficult opponent than the Cat King.

"Not exactly," The former nutcracker sighed, and set his teacup down on the table. "After the Mouse King was defeated, I invited her to spend the rest of the evening in my kingdom, and my people threw a celebration in her honor. She returned home with the thanks and gratitude of the entire kingdom, but ever since she left I haven't been able to stop thinking about her. To tell the truth, she stirred something in me even when I was still wooden." Prince Nathaniel gazed into the warm fireplace, a faraway look in his eyes that Baron recognized all too well. "Clara Stahlbaum saved my life, reversed my curse, and has stolen my heart. If things were different, I wouldn't hesitate to pay court to her and try to gain her love."

"What's stopping you?"

He gestured to himself. "My size for one. Though I am no longer a nutcracker, as a member of the Doll Kingdom I retain this height in the human world, not to mention that I can't move when in the sight of ordinary humans. My uncle Drosselmeier's magic allowed me to fight the Mouse King and interact with Clara, but unfortunately he is not the greatest magician – he used up a great deal of magic that night, and won't regain it for quite some time."

He shook his head. "For Clara I'd be willing to wait however long it takes, but I'm worried that the more time passes the more she'll dismiss it all as a dream and refuse to believe. The Sugar Plum Fairy said that the Cat Bureau might be able to help me speak to her sooner."

"Perhaps." Baron leaned back in his chair and stroked his chin in thought. "Exactly what do you want from us, Your Highness?"

"I need a way to become human. Just long enough to visit Clara and tell her of my feelings. I just– I need to speak with her at least one last time. I need to know if I have any chance for a future with her."

Baron smiled. "I think I have just the thing."

* * *

"I don't know how I can thank you enough, Baron." Prince Nathaniel shook the Creation's hand warmly, his face so aglow he almost outshone the fairy lights strung up around the courtyard.

"Invite us to the wedding." Baron grinned as a blush painted the prince's cheeks. "If you speak from the heart when you meet with your Miss Clara, I promise that everything will turn out just fine."

He had to smother a laugh as the prince's face took on a dreamy expression. He experienced enough teasing from Muta and Toto for having the exact same expression plenty of times.

Prince Nathaniel bowed, clutching the medallion the ginger cat had given him to his heart, then strode off through the archway. Just as he reached it, he turned his head to look back at Baron and wink one twinkling blue eye, before vanishing in a sudden burst of light.

There was a snort from behind Baron, and he turned to see Muta shaking his head as he hefted himself out of his chair. "No wonder he liked your cheesy light show. He's as much of a showoff as you are."

"You do realize that you're that only one who complains about it?"

"Whatever." The white cat stood next to his employer and gave him a questioning look. "Why'd ya give him your necklace anyways? I thought you needed it to hang out with Haru in the human world."

"I only lent it to him. Once his uncle regains enough magic, he can replicate it for the prince and Miss Stahlbaum." He looked thoughtfully at the place where the prince in question had vanished. "Personally, I rather hope he'll come in person to return it, perhaps with the wedding invitations. He seems like a decent fellow."

"What if she says no?" Baron glanced back at his companion, who grinned. "Not every Chicky wants to marry a prince, y'know."

Baron snorted and headed back inside. "Then he'll only need it for the one trip. I have a feeling though that Miss Stahlbaum won't be turning him down."

Muta groaned as he followed. "You're a showoff _and_ a romantic, Baron. Do we still have any cake?"

"No, but I think Haru is bringing some more home with her." Baron smiled warmly as he thought of his beloved, and shot one last look at the archway. _Yes, I think we will be hearing from the Nutcracker Prince again, along with his Miss Clara._

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading! I'd appreciate it if you left a review with any questions/opinions/critiques. I plan to write a couple more fairy tale-based cases like this in the future, so if you have any ideas for me, I'd gladly welcome it. Bye!


End file.
